Baal Predator
The Baal Pattern Predator, better known simply as the Baal Predator, is a specialised variant of the standard Space Marine Predator Destructor main battle tank. The Baal Predator is used only by the Blood Angels Chapter and their Successor Chapters and is named after the Blood Angels Chapter homeworld of Baal. This variant of the standard Predator replaces the vehicle's Autocannon with twin-linked Assault Cannons. The Baal Predator is also faster and more maneuverable than the standard Predator variant. The Baal Predator's Standard Template Construct (STC) design was not approved by the Adeptus Mechanicus, and thus its use by Space Marine Chapters that are not the Blood Angels or their Successor Chapters is limited. The vast majority of these vehicles in service with the Adeptus Astartes are not true Baal Predators but standard Predators equipped with twin-linked Assault Cannons, and lacking all other features of the Baal Pattern. History The Standard Template Construct (STC) designs for the Baal Pattern Predator were discovered by the Blood Angels Space Marine Legion at the start of the Great Crusade in the late 30th Millennium. The designs were found on the planet of Atium III amidst the ruins of the Arch-Heretek Lord de Ladt's fortress. After the Astartes of the IX Legion stormed into the fortress and defeated the Heretek's forces, they found the Baal Predator's STC designs within his inner sanctum. The Blood Angels never handed the designs over to the Adeptus Mechanicus as Imperial law required and instead returned with them to their homeworld of Baal, where the originals remain to this day. The designs are stored alongside the Chapter's relics, and are protected from enemies and Imperial allies alike. This act has caused great friction between the Blood Angels and the Adeptus Mechanicus, which claims that this variant and its STC template were never officially sanctified in the eyes of the Machine God. The Blood Angels only allow the knowledge of the Baal Predator's design to be used by their Successor Chapters, who also protect this knowledge from falling into the hands of others. Armament Assault Cannons, sponson Heavy Flamers, a pintle-mounted Storm Bolter and Smoke Launchers]] The Baal Predator is the variant Predator pattern that differs the most from the standard pattern. The Baal Predator can be equipped with either twin-linked Assault Cannons or a Flamestorm Cannon, which is a massive, vehicle-sized Flamer weapon. Unlike other Predator variants, the Baal Predator is able to equip Heavy Flamers and Multi-Meltas on the vehicle's sponson-mounts. The Baal Pattern is also faster and more maneuverable than any other Rhino chassis-based vehicle in use by the Adeptus Astartes. The Blood Angels have also reverse-engineered these features into their other vehicles. Due to the designs for the Baal Predator being kept secret, there may be other differences between this pattern and standard pattern Predators. The Baal Predator, like all other Predator patterns, can also be outfitted with a Dozer Blade, Extra Armour Plating, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, improved communications equipment, a Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, a Searchlight, and Smoke Launchers. Known Users of the Baal Pattern Predator *'Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter' - The Baal Predator is used almost exclusively by the Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter and their Successor Chapters and any that are in use by other Chapters outside the lineage of Sanguinius are more than likely just standard Predators equipped with Twin-linked Assault Cannons. *'Blood Angels Successor Chapters, including the:' *'Angels Encarmine' *'Angels Sanguine' *'Angels Vermillion' *'Blood Drinkers' *'Blood Legion' *'Blood Swords' *'Exsanguinators' *'Flesh Eaters' *'Flesh Tearers' *'Knights Sanguine' *'Lamenters' *'Red Wings' *'Sons of Baal' *'Templars of Blood' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *'Blood Angels' *'Imperial Vehicles' Sources *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (3rd Edition), pg. 13 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (4th Edition), pg. 11 *''Codex Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 36 *''Warhammer 40,000: Apocalypse'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 112, 166 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 45-48 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 113 Gallery BaalPredator02.png|A Baal Predator of the Angels Sanguine Space Marine Chapter BaalPredator03.png|A Baal Predator of the Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter BaalPredator04.png|A Baal Predator of the Flesh Tearers Space Marine Chapter BaalPredator06.jpg|A Baal Predator armed with a Flamestorm Cannon and sponson-mounted Multi-Meltas BaalPredator07.jpg|A Baal Predator armed with a turret-mounted Flamestorm Cannon and sponson-mounted Heavy Flamers BaalPredator08.jpg|A Baal Predator based on the Predator Mark IIIc chassis es:Predator Baal Category:B Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Blood Angels Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles